


A Book A Day Kept The Wolf Just Behind

by Chronicbane



Category: Fables - Willingham, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Angst and Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, POV Second Person, Possessive Behavior, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronicbane/pseuds/Chronicbane
Summary: So you needed a little time to reconnect with yourself, after all you know what they say, disconnecting is connecting. However, you underestimated how much time your subconscious mind really needed to do said connecting. Your little sessions to yourself didn't go unnoticed by Sheriff Bigby Wolf either.





	1. Confrontation

  
A loud snap is heard, ripping through the silence of the apartment building; you rise to your feet, the book in hand being tossed to the floor along with your relaxed composition. You jerk back away from the scene that has appeared in front of you knocking your chair over in your haste to keep on your feet. The girthy body at the center of the room, twists and turns in discomfort lifting their head to the new hole in the wall. A tall figure emerges from the dust, stepping into the room with absolute authority, your eyes travel along the man’s frame; his skin tone outlining his white button-up shirt, a black tie hanging loosely around his thick neck.  
  
Under the chestnut colored filament an intense gaze meets your own, you can't help but look away, feeling completely at this man's mercy. You crane your neck to him out of instinct, backing yourself up against the wall as your eyes fall to the stout man in the center of the room who squirms in the space between. The short man sits up, gasping for air, an agitated look dances on his face with his brows tucked up in concern.  
  
“Jesus, Bigby. Was that really necessary?” The man coughs out through his thick accent. You can feel eyes boring into your face, but you dare not look up, you already know how upset Bigby is and you don't wish to challenge that any further.  
  
What’s wrong with wanting a moment to yourself every once in a while, you didn't hate running into his presence every time you turned around, but you also found that you couldn't really connect with yourself when he was around either. You just wanted a moment with you and yourself that’s it, you didn't think he would get so angry as to hunt you down and bust down walls using other Fables.  
  
You had approached Dee and Dum, looking for a place to just sit figuring Bigby wouldn't think to look in such a space. After all that happened with the Crooked Man, Fabletown was seeing Bigby in a new light, and started to become more open-minded to his actions. Dee and Dum were hesitant but allowed you a small room for the day until someone needed it. Well that one day turned into a couple more days, and eventually you would visit more often throughout the week, you didn't really think of it as a big deal.  
  
You should have known that these little visits would catch Bigby's attention, you admitted you took a little more time to yourself than you should have. Bigby was in the right here. You flinch only slightly when the man himself strides into the room, walking an arc around the man in the center letting off a low dismissive growl towards him.  
  
“Im calling your employers, Bigby, someone needs to pay for this wall.” The man muttered with venom laced in his words, he picks up his hat while on his way out of the room. Bigby and yourself only watch as the short man waddled away with haste. A tinge of guilt hits you, registering how all of this could have been avoided if you had just explained yourself to the wolf.  
  
A towering warm mass backs you further into the wall, you want to shrink away at his advance, he digs his fingers into the side of your jaw, his thumb gripping around your chin and forces your gaze to look up at him. You can only return his gaze briefly before you feel yourself look away, your heart can't even begin to think what he is thinking.  
  
“Why look away?” He asks, warning laces his words. Your eyes flicker over to his expression, your heart stops a moment you see the evident concern on his tired features. You open your mouth to explain, but you don't know how to start and quickly avert your eyes once more.   
“Look at me,” his voice rolls out hardly under a whisper. Your ears twitch at the words and without hesitation you do so, taking his gaze with a seriousness. You can practically feel the word, Bold.   
“Again, that gaze, what’s wrong?” the wolf asks. You dreaded the question entirely, gently freeing your jaw from the tight and cramping grasp.  
  
A silence falls on you both. You play with the man’s rough fingers as you attempt to organize your thoughts. You can feel his eyes traveling over your every fidgeting motion, a motion in the corner of your eye spurs a flinch to your nerves. Bigby raises his hands to your face, caressing your cheek with a surprising gentleness and tucking back strands of your hair.  
  
“If you do not want to tell me, I am not going to force you to tell me,” he speaks low, you can feel his touch traveling across your skin at a torturous pace before stopping sharply around your lower jaw, he leans in closer, his breath cascading across your lips, “but let me make something clear,” your eyes widen at his words, his orbs seem to narrow dangerously at you as a response, “just, please don't look away to avoid looking me in the eyes.”  
  
Returning his gaze your eyes begin to water unconsciously, you open your mouth to speak, “I- I didn't mean it like that, I just-”  
  
Your words are cut when your lips are stolen into a bruising kiss, whisking away your breath as something with too much teeth is shared between you both. You can't stop the subtle whimper from the back of your throat as he bares down overtop of you more and more, the wall behind you provides no give as you submit under Bigby’s demands. Your lungs begin to scream at you for a breath and grudgingly you try to pull away for air, a growl from within the wolf’s core practically encourages you to stick it out a bit longer.  
  
Fortunately and unfortunately, he pulls away, trailing hard wet kisses across your cheek and down your neck before reaching the junction along your shoulder, his kisses soften there. With one of his hands beginning to rub circles into your back he lets out a strained breath. He wraps both arms around the small of your back and tightens his hold, squeezing and lifting you up above him. With his scruff dragging against the skin of your neck and the weightlessness you feel from being lifted off the ground sends you into a laughing fit. You wrap your arms around his head and hug back as he spins you. You can feel a contented rumble from his frame before he sets you down giving your crown a soft kiss and pulling you in with his arm around your shoulders.  
  
As your laughter subsides, then reality returns before you. Bigby angles his face in your direction but doesn't really look at you, his expression is somber, the fact of the matter hits you.  
  
“I'm sorry, Bigby. My intentions, - I only” , a tight squeeze captures your hand before his eyes meet yours.  
  
“Need to get you home.” Bigby interrupts, convincing you to save your explanation for later.


	2. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you took the tense ride home, it was finally time to explain yourself to wolf. How he would react, you feared more than wondered.

You glance around the room a moment as Bigby reaches in his pocket for his pack of cigarettes, pang of guilt hits you as you further examine the damage. You could definitely see some backlash following as a result of what you hesitate to call a misunderstanding. The flick of the lighter brings your attention forward, a cigarette now at his lips quivered as he inhales a shaken breath before releasing it with a heavy huff.  
  
He extends his hand to you, helping you over the mess on the floor and through the hole in the wall. You toe through carefully, looking closer at the mess. Bigby doesn't seem to offer a second thought towards the mess of course, the air felt tense, his neck lowered with his shoulders slightly taught together. An almost continuous stream of smoke leaving his mouth, through short huffs. His hand weaving between yours and dragging you along, not forcefully per say, but you could definitely feel his need to get you moving along. That's when you remembered your book you had been trying to finish throughout the week. You stop to turn around retrieve it.  
  
Bigby’s hand is quick to clamp down on yours, his eyes shooting back looking you over, confusion on his face as he plucks the cigarette from his mouth to throw it to the floor and stomp it out. You get the feeling he was about to man handle you, pick you up completely and sling you over his shoulder or something. Wouldn't be the first time it happened of course.  
  
“My book,” you speak, the words coming through as more of a question or suggestion than a statement. You watch as the wolfs lips flatten out, a low grumble reverberates through his chest, a sign which you take and quickly convince yourself that, maybe a good Samaritan will get it back to you one day. “Can wait, I suppose…” you add sheepishly, quickly scurrying alongside the man. You feel his arm wrap around your waist tugging you closer before resting along the lower portion of your spine.  
  
The walk home was rushed and constricting, not that you minded the physical contact from him, you just didn't appreciate the feelings behind the constriction. You wanted to speak but you recognized that being on the street and bringing up such a topic with a hot blooded, tempered wolf didn't sound like the brightest of ideas. Yet the quiet made you want to abandon such logic, and get the misunderstanding out of the way and cleared.  
  
Somewhere your mouth opened, “You know, you didn't have to break their wall.”  
  
Bigby stopped abruptly and snapped his harsh gaze to you, you could barely flinch before your body was tossed up into the air, your arms flailing for some grip on something, you settled for hooking your fingers into his belt loop, your other hand tugging on his white shirt, as you hang on.  
  
“What? You don't want me to talk or something?” you ask, slapping your palm on his back, you can feel his arms hold you in place squeezing your legs tighter together. You get nothing from him besides the brief glance and yet another rumbling response.  
  
And so, you lay there, getting as comfortable as you can atop a man’s shoulder, you settle for teasing the ends of his thick brown hair at the back of his neck, trying to convince him to do something else with you. However the idea seems to backfire, you feel his head tilting to meet your touch, you can't help but want to latch onto his face. And you can't. You shake your head slightly in an attempt to shake the desire.  
  
After some time, you can see the fence of the woodlands approaching in the corner of your eye, the aching in your neck has you slumping over and continuing to be dead weight. Bigby pulls you from his shoulder letting you hang off of him just keeping your feet from touching the ground, you give him a deadpan stare realizing this. Bigby only continues to look you over, holding you closer before slowly letting you down next to him, his hand brushing cross your cheek, only then do you realize how light headed you were, your knees weak and tunnel vision.  
  
The wolf's expression seemed more relaxed this time around, but the underlying concern still sat heavily on his brow. When the man was gentle you could tell something deep was going on, the man was stuck in his own head, running his own scenario and possible issues through his mind ten fold. You looked on through his eyes, you could see him swimming yours for answers. You smiled to him, grabbing his hand reassuring and encouraging him onwards through the front gates.  
  
Once the doors to the elevator closed before you both, you hung on his arm, resting your head on his shoulder. You could feel him lean over to you, nosing against your hair, and resting there, you both shared a brief moment of silence, stealing each others warmth. For a moment your mind trails off to how gentle Bigby could really be, referencing all the times he dared not show this sort of behavior to anyone. The idea made you feel, unique to say the least.  
  
Finally the two of you got to his small domain, the man tosses his pack of cigarettes onto the side table. It wasn't long before your body is picked up again, bringing you to his small couch to rest in his lap. He doesn't say anything, he only sits there with his arms around you, dragging the bridge of his nose against your bare skin, you offer him comforting strokes from your hands, feeling the hair on his arms.  
  
Finally you open your mouth to speak, “Bigby, you know you’re the only one for me, right?” The quiet man’s only response was the soft drag of his nose behind the bend of your ear, resting against you. “I’m sorry I never talked to you about it first, I thought, if I tried to handle it myself, I wouldn't have to talk to you about it.”  
  
You feel his lips part for a moment against the back of your neck, his arms going ridged around you, “You didn't want to talk to me about it?” he asks, an emotion you can’t quite place laced in between.  
  
You turn to face him, “Well no, it's, not like that, I just thought, you had enough on your plate, I didn't want to add to it with problems I thought I could fix myself.” You feel him grumble a bit at this, another nerve itching twitch runs under your skin.  
  
“It stresses me out more when you don't tell me what's going on,” he speaks up, his voice growing with intensity, “I want to respect your needs, but it's incredibly hard to when I don’t know what is or isn’t happening.”  
  
You gently cup his face, trying to encourage him to relax some, trying even harder to fully understand how he’s feeling. You know the man wasn’t one for such a thing besides rage, you only now begin to feel overwhelmed with guilt as you further unravel just what you had done. You bring his head into your shoulder for a tender hug, feeling him relax just a bit before he releases a heavy sigh.  
  
“Biggs, It was inconsiderate of me to think how I was dealing with my issues wouldn't be affecting you either.”  
  
“What’s wrong? Is there a reason why you can't tell me?” the man asks, almost pleading as he pulls away to look you in the eyes, you feel his grip on your body tighten against you.  
  
“It wasn't anything you or anyone else did wrong, okay? I just needed some...,’me time’ with my book.” you finally admit, your words barely coming out above a whisper. Bigby only tilts his head the silence rolling in thick as you sheepishly look up to observe the way he digests your words. He removes his hands from you, resting on the back of the couch and the other across the arm, you both sat snug in. The air catches in your throat as you wait anxiously for his response.  
  
“So, the reason you were gone until late, the reason I was worried someone had gotten to you, worried you were working for those two idiots Dee and Dumb for some unknown reason, and the reason I thought I had driven you away, was because you, wanted to read a book...alone?” He clarifies, his tone wavering between barely contained vexation. You nervously draw in on yourself unsure of what is about to happen next. The wolf brings his hand to his face, rubbing his brow before pinching at the base of his nose. You both sit there awhile, not saying anything, until he reaches for his Huff n Puffs knocking a cigarette from its casing.  
  
His eyes remain focused on lighting his smoke, not once looking to you, he inhales deeply, silently, looking off into the back of the room somewhere. You can’t tell if he’s contemplating hard, or hardly contemplating. You’re unsure if it's okay to interact with him, or interrupt him in anyway.  
  
But you speak your mind, “I - lately, I felt like I hadn't been connecting with myself, I want you to know I -” you’re silenced abruptly as his eyes bore into you, he removes the stress-me-not from his lips, tapping it against the edge of the chair and exhaling away from your face all while holding your gaze. “Are you angry with me…?” you lowly ask to him.  
  
His voice remains flat and eerily steady as he responds, “Angry?”  
  
“Y-yeah, I didn't realize how much more stress I was causing you by not telling you, I should have just told you, But, I didn't know how to, I was worried you’d get the wrong idea, and I just thought if I could handle it real quick on my own that I could avoid causing you any form of disturbance.” you desperately try and express your thoughts to him, but the way he just stares past you makes you wonder if he’s even listening.  
  
You begin to feel hopeless as to what you could possibly do to fix things slumping back in on yourself you remove yourself from his lap and opt for taking a seat on the floor and against the opposite wall. His eyes remain elsewhere, inhaling more of that off-smelling smog, you couldn’t be mad at him for not giving you a response, it's basically what you were doing to him for what to him could have seemed like forever.  
  
You weren't sure what his response would be, but you were certain it wasn't this. You watch as the man rises to his feet, the last small smidget of cigarette being smothered into the almost full ashtray as he walks by towards his kitchen. Still, not giving you one glance. Rather than sitting there alone and hoping for him to return, you follow behind him softly. Hiding somewhat behind the wall that leads into the small food prep area. You watch as he opens the refrigerator, seeking a drink you figure, you open your mouth to speak,  
  
“I’m sorry, Bigby. I’m realizing what exactly I’ve done.” his eyes flicker to you as he withdrawals a bottle of Midas Gold and shuts the refrigerator with a bit more force than was ever necessary causing your body to jump aside slightly.  
  
“Do you?” Bigby roughly places the bottle on the counter, before prowling over towards you craning his neck and lowering his head to pick your gaze up from the floor which it fell to.  
  
Your lips tremble for a reply, yet the only thing you can offer him are the welling of your tears, you want to say yes, but you begin to second guess yourself, wondering if you could ever completely understand.  
  
A few choked words attempt to escape, this only makes him turn away to fixing his drink, pouring the bronze nectar into his glass. His flat expression begins to dance between bitter and wronged, taking his time as he screws the cap back on the bottle his eyes trained somewhere beyond his glass.  
  
He moves to slip the bottle back into the fridge, as he closes the door he looks to you, up and down before motioning you closer. You can't read his expression, it was just like earlier, flat with the weight of concern mingled tightly with his discontent upon his brows. Your fingers wrap around his almost hesitant if it wasn't for your need to be accepted by him again.  
  
Gently he pulls you into his chest, resting his head on yours as you take relief in being in his arms again, his rough palms rub against your shoulders and down your back. You take more, enjoying the warmth and comfort he brings, he leans back and takes up his glass, you can hear the liquid roll past his lips and into his throat, before he sets it back down again.  
  
You look up to him, his eyes look distant and tired, you look to his drink, seemingly barren with nothing but alcohol inside. You thought of just the thing spurring you to turn from him and to open the freezer reaching for an Ice tray you had filled up just before leaving to go have your reading time. As you withdraw the cold solid mold you offer him a soft smile along with the ice you had in mind for his drink.  
  
He looks over the ice, accepting it with his own upturned twitch across his lips, a small chuckle leaves his throat as he speaks, “Look at you,”  
  
“I know you’re usually too tired to fill it yourself when you get home…” You reply timidly. He smiles and hugs you closer with a squeeze, you take the tray into your hands and pop out a few of the solid cubes into his drink and offer the glass to his hand. You never seriously thought an ice tray would ever bring a smile to his face, of course it wasn't the ice tray alone, you just felt glad to have thought to do those small things for him. It seemed to matter a great deal to him. One of the many things you enjoyed about the man, how easily pleased he was regardless of his reputation he always seemed to show through in a different light around you. At least, you always thought he tried to.  
  
He swirls the liquid around the ice in his glass for a moment, looking it over and to you before tipping it back, you open your mouth to speak, “I want to make it up to you, Biggs.” Your words coming out smooth and warm as you hugged him tightly. You never thought you’d ever have to express that out loud, least of all to Bigby. You never wanted to cause him more stress than necessary after all.  
  
He eyes you through the corner of his eye, taking a moment before tipping back another swig and setting it aside on the counter, he turned to you with a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
“Make it up to me, hm?” he asks. To which you respond with a firm nod. Your mind is already filled with things you could do, ranging from making him dinner or lunch, or going with him to work, maybe even going out to eat somewhere nice, or some nice walk in the park. He only needed to say the word. You watch his expression eagerly, a sly curve of his lip makes you think for a moment he might laugh at you, but upon further inspection you think he might already have something in store, payback maybe? You swallow as quietly as you can. However your breath gets caught in your throat once again as he’s manhandling you once again.  
  
For a brief moment you wonder if you should put on more weight with the way he seems to just throw you around like a block of cheese. You find yourself scooching onto his counter, however, he lets his hands knead at your thighs before tugging you closer to him, letting you rest them comfortably around his frame. You waste no time letting your hands wrap around his neck, and tease with the brown locks of hair at the base of his neck.  
  
He rolls his head a bit, enjoying the sensation of your fingers at such a vulnerable spot, “Did you have something in mind?” he questions.  
  
“Well, I have a few ideas,” You put your hand on your chin as you think about what would need to come first, “I was going to cook you something tasty, but, you’d have to wait till I could go grocery shopping…” you trail off as the wolf noses his way against your neck, his breath tickling your skin slightly, having been caught off guard.  
  
A half-hearted hum rolls through his throat, you can feel the smile against you skin as he speaks, “and what if I don't want to wait?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow so, this one was tough, for me at least, I've never been good at writing conversation pieces, takes a whole lot of concentration ya know? trying to figure out how each character will react to each other over a specific topic, phew. If you have any constructive tips for me I'd love to read them, I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing. But uh, I have some of Chapter 3 ready to go, but its slow progress, given that the content is, uh, steamy. So I gotta get my butt to stop being embarrassed at every inch of skin being typed. But thank you for reading Chapter 2, I appreciate it, hope to see you at Chapter 3. Thanks again!


	3. Tension

The question doesn't register in your head as a question, instead, your body seems to know what is happening before you do.  
Your lungs exhale sharply at the wolfs persistence to your neck, the soft licks turn into small bites before his lips turn to sucking harsh marks that you can feel more than you can see into your skin. A ticklish sensation that overwhelms you into a new sensation entirely that has you squeezing his firm frame that stands unmoving between your legs. Your fingers at the back of his neck, weave their way into his thick hair as he presses against you more, craning your neck back more and more until you can't help but hold onto him, fisting his hair between your fingers.  
A pleased growl emerges from the back of his throat, your lips part a moment his name on your tongue as a soft mewl leaves from your lungs taking in more air that your body seems to desperately need. The attention to your neck almost makes you miss the sensation of his hands firmly grabbing you at your thighs and tugging you closer, you can't help but seek out the pressure from between his legs. His lips hiking up the side of your neck has his warm breath sending shivers through your body before he settles at your jaw, biting there almost as an act of annoyance.  
Opening your eyes you feel an unshakeable warmth spread across your cheeks and through the rest of your body as your eyes meet his. You don’t register much of what his gaze was saying, but you just knew you wanted the same things. His eyes seem to pin you down as he moves in to capture your lips, his hands everywhere, rubbing roughly against your clothes and tugging on your body as if you couldn’t be close enough.  
You can't help but close your eyes as you get lost in the soft wet kiss that turns into something more intense with each breath exchanged between the small, almost nonexistent space between you both. The flavor of his beer has you practically chomping at the bit for more, your tongue spilling over your lips to chase the taste off his flesh. A pleasant shudder leaves you as his tongue greets yours, dancing with yours for a moment before he wholly dominates your advances, you give to everything he intends to take.  
He pulls away slowly; a brief kiss shared before you part, you open your eyes at the lull of excitement. In your haze you manage to see him turning his attention to his drink once more, lifting the chilled glass to his lips, he tips back the last bit of liquid. Your eyes climb up his features with your hands following not long behind them as they twist into his tie, feeling the firm valleys across his abdomen and up through his chest.  
Your eyes find his staring down at you with hunger, never leaving your face as he sets the glass aside to the counter you were currently being enjoyed off of, to say the least. You tug at the wolfs tie unconsciously wanting more than you know.  
The man gives you what you want, leaning in to retake your lips, this time your breath is stolen by something else. You feel a cold liquid spill into your mouth, in your surprise you fail to catch all of what he’s shared, the Midas Gold trickled down past the corner of your lip to your neck to which you could care less about. You quickly consume the sharp taste; however, Bigby seems to seek out the mess made across your neck, kissing and licking at the trail of beer that had rolled down to the collar of your shirt.  
His hand braces at the base of your spine, as he makes the skin of your neck a raw mess, your hand tugs at his tie a bit more as your hips undulate slowly against his. A soft moan escapes you, as you feel something that wasn't there before pressing into the space between your legs, trapped, yet just as eager as you.  
A frustrated huff leaves his lips, his hands tugging harshly at your shirt, as he tries to work it off quickly. You can't help the smile off your lips as you watch him rush; finally, the shirt comes off. Bigby practically rips it away from you and tossing it somewhere far away, your skin chills at the colder temperature, while the blood rushes to your face as you accept that so much of your bare flesh is on display to the wolf.  
A swelling feeling forms in your chest as you recognize that his desire for you only seems to swell just the same, your eyes flicker to his hand that reaches up to his tie, loosening it from his neck and over his head. He takes up your hand, offering it a chaste kiss before joining both of them together and securing your wrists together with his tie.  
You lick your lips at the thought, enjoying the tension he had placed on them. Once he finished, he offers a sharp tug while his opposite hand travels up your chest and over your neck. You look up to his eyes, where he gazed into you, hungry thoughts circled in his head. He brushes his thumb over the sensitive portion of your throat, pressing slightly and making air slimmer to come by.  
The small moment of panic welling up inside you is quelled as you recalled who exactly this man was, his lips drew closer, taking yours softly with his. The two of you shared a tender kiss, and the more you sought, the more he reminded you that he would be making the shots. That of which you gladly gave to him.  
Bigby looked at the glass on the counter then to you as he lifted it to his lips yet again and tipped back an ice cube into his mouth. The hand that hung loosely around your throat hiked up into your hair, combing his fingers through only to lightly hold your head back to display your neck to him. The slight pain made your nerves shudder and burn with pleasure, as his cold lips meet your skin you curl up to him, your hands tugging on his white shirt.  
A sharp cold makes you jolt, the way the wolf drags the melting ice across your sensitive flesh makes you gasp clinging onto him even tighter, his grip in your hair holding you in place from squirming away from him. You can't stop the small moan that leaves your lips, which Bigby seems to chase eagerly with a pleased noise from the back of his throat.  
The ice makes its way to your jaw, almost painfully slow until the wolf passes the ice onto you, watching as you timidly take the ice with your teeth. You close your lips around the cube, the cold making a slight aching in your mouth, his tongue brushes against your lip spurring you to offer the rock back to him. You’re too lost in the moment to recognize why he won't accept it again, you grow more desperate trying to get the aching cold off of your tongue yet the wolf continues to encourage you on, using his tongue to swirl the ice back past your teeth.  
The low whimper that leaves from your throat has the man finally taking the ice from your lips and crushing it between his teeth. His hands were tugging you closer to him just at the edge of the counter you are trusted on before lifting you up against him. Your arms go around his neck as your legs squeeze around his hips hanging on while he carries you off from the counter and out of the kitchen.  
You can't keep your lips off of him it seems, you’re left in his grasp making your own mess across his untouched neck, warm and inviting you, tempting you with the promise of more. The two of you fumble through his once quiet space that was now plagued with needy breaths, pleading for more. Your shoulder blades meet the bedroom door with a solid sound that barely manages to shake either one of you from your haze, lips locked with the occasional impatient nip or two to your now plump and raw skin.  
Eagerly you attempt to reach back for the door handle, but the tug from the tie around your wrists makes you anxious for more, your breaths turning more desperate as the contact from his body burns against yours.  
Bigby speaks,“Look at you, writhing so wonderfully for me, aren’t you?” his voice drips almost impossibly hot against your skin, the sensation melting you more, practically turning you into putty in his hands. Your mind can't even form a response instead you settle for moaning against the scruff of his jaw, hoping it would convince him to continue, hoping to convince him that you weren't looking to be anywhere else.  
The door behind you gives as he turns the latch, yet he keeps you against him, showing no signs of fatigue as he rushes to the foot of the bed. The way he tosses you onto the bed was quick, effortless. The subtle jarring of your state clears your haze for a moment, the internal burning at your core leaving a seemingly permanent reminder of how much you needed him.  
He looks down at you just from the edge of the bed, just out of reach. The sight of him unbuttoning his shirt painstakingly slow has your biting your bottom lip. Your eyes travel his frame before meeting his lustful stare, impatiently your body unconsciously squirms, desiring much-needed contact. This only seems to make the wolf more keen to his plans, a sly all-knowing and toothy grin dances on his face yet makes no move to ravish you like he has been tuning you to needing.  
Your eyes are in the middle of trying to undress him when your ears perk at his voice, rolling so heavily through the air you can't help but arch your back.  
“Let me start by telling you exactly what I’m going to be doing to you tonight,” the wolf starts, his words almost hidden behind clenched teeth, he strips the white shirt from his body, tossing it to the side. You get only a moment to admire and salivate over the way his abdomen flexes and twists so tantalizing to your eyes, your mouth rolls open unconsciously, before snapping back closed as his knee dips between your legs and into the bed.  
He leans over you slightly, just enough to grab your jaw and redirect your gaze to him, as if he could see through all the barriers around your mind.  
“Tonight I’m making you mine all over again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is a first I think, of myself writing anything like this or like what this is going to be, but, I wrote this one trying to get out of a writers block and it ended up turning out well. The rest of it however, we will see how it goes, but I'm hoping for healthy, Positive Criticism if you have the time, thank you for reading! It's very encouraging.


End file.
